


A hurtful truth is better then a life without you.

by Mia_tae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Merlin didn’t anticipate Aruther learning like this, neither could he bear it.Arthur needed a ‘guilty merlin self-sacrificial’ moment to slap him back to reality and his stupid pride.





	A hurtful truth is better then a life without you.

Merlin was a sorcerer, so he had an very impressive intuition and feel for everything around him, at times, he could even feel hi own magical cells soar and travel within his body, but god, he could swear his pulse had never heated so vi9olently against his eardrums.

He could swear his heart wasn’t suppose to stutter the way it did when Arthur caught his eyes, was his heart supposed to wail like this as he watched fear, disgust, betrayal swirl in arthritis baby blues.

“Arthur” Merlin choked out, Merlin stumbled to his knees when Arthur swung his sword out and pointed it at him. 

Arthur pursed his lips, face cold and emotionless as he stared at Merlin. He didn’t understand. Merlin couldn’t be a source


End file.
